


Taste of Freedom

by AlainaCorrigan



Series: chasing what they say's a dream [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainaCorrigan/pseuds/AlainaCorrigan
Summary: On July 4th, you can be obnoxiously patriotic and tease the hell out of your boyfriend. It always ends well and Josie Gaudreau knows this for a fact.





	Taste of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here by googling yourself, back out now  
> -Shan

Josie smiles, happy and content to have her house full. Following with tradition, the girls who could make it and whoever else gets roped into their summer shenanigans are in the States for the national holidays. They’ll be back in Canada next year, sticking with the even/odd year pattern. It’s a low-key party this year, just a small group of younger players, but Josie loves it all the same. A warm, homey feeling fills her chest at the sight of Connie and Jack wrapped up together while talking with Brady and Jenny. And she can’t help but smile at Noah and Morgan talking shop. It’s relaxing, having some of her favorite people in New Jersey together. Even if Morgan and Connie insist on being obnoxiously Canadian.

“You’re in America, shut up and add some blue to your outfit,” Jack says, throwing an arm around Connie’s shoulders. She doesn’t shrug him off, and Josie is totally not being creepy by keeping an eye on them. She just has some money in the pot on those two. 

“But we’re Canadian, we have no stake in this holiday,” Morgan protests.

“My house, my country,” Josie says, “and today we celebrate the 4th.”

And that’s that. They spend the day partying, both on Josie’s porch and on the beach. There’s a highly competitive game of volleyball at one point which ends in laughter because everyone falls into the sand at least once (though Brady is the only one who manages to literally eat sand when he does). They all run into the water after that, trying to wash out the sand that's stuck to their bodies. Everyone’s laughing and enjoying themselves, going back to Josie’s for beer frequently. They aren’t trying to get in trouble by bringing glass bottles onto the beach.

At some point during the afternoon, Josie makes sure the backyard is ready for the night. One of the perks of being able to buy a shorefront house is that they can see the fireworks from her backyard. It gives them a little more privacy and some time to just chill. So Josie makes sure the fire-pit is ready for s’mores and just sitting around and making sure that the grill still turns on. Screw her, she doesn’t cook down here too often. That’s why Jack, Noah, and Morgan are going to be the grill masters and Josie is just going to kick back and relax with a beer or three. It all works out for everyone.

Jenny sits out with her for a while, getting progressively more animated as they drink and talk shop. Josie shouldn’t be surprised that beer is spilled while arguing about the trades that have been finalized this season, because that Russian prospect is almost hitting Malkin levels of craziness and pressure to stay in Russia, but she’d had idle hopes that it would be Jenny who winds up with her shirt stuck to her and smelling like a brewery. Whatever, it’s not like she doesn’t have clean clothes and bikinis back in the house. 

“What the hell is that?” Morgan asks as Josie steps back into the backyard a few minutes later. She glances down at her tank top, stripes of red, white, and blue that are almost painfully bright. “Why are you wearing that?”

Josie smiles at him innocently, “Oh if you don’t like this, you’ll hate what I have on underneath.” Morgan groans and rolls his eyes while Josie bounces over to the chairs around the fire pit. Connie’s lips are pursed, eyes twinkling with the laughter she’s clearly holding back.

“Do I need to defend your boyfriend for the sake and honor of our country?” she barely gets out around giggles. 

“None of this Canadian crap on the 4th. Today is America’s day. Enjoy your hamburger and get ready for the fireworks,” Jack shouts from the grill. Connie wrinkles her nose at him but settles in her chair, hands wrapped around a beer bottle. Josie smiles again, loving the easy chatter that has settled around the group. The boys are all grilling, though it seems like Morgan and Jack are doing most of the work, Noah and Brady standing back from the grill.

“Too scared to grill Skjei?” Jenny calls from her seat close to the fire. 

Brady flushes and immediately makes a protesting noise. “No! Hanny and I are just...supervising. Too many people around the grill is a bad idea. So we’re just making sure everything goes smoothly,” he stutters out. Noah nods with him, both crossing their arms across their chests. Jack looks back at the two of them and snorts. 

“If you’re not scared to grill, you can take over for a bit. That thing is hot,” Jack says, passing the spatula to Noah before adjusting his hat and grabbing a beer from the cooler. Noah stares at the grill and stays put. Morgan eventually rolls his eyes and drags Noah closer to finish up the hamburgers. They eat around the fire, draped over the chairs and each other. There’s little talk of hockey, mostly just friends catching up. Sitting in Morgan’s lap with a beer in her hand and her friends around her, Josie can pretend that this is normal. That a get together like this isn’t a once-in-a-while affair that requires massive amounts of schedule juggling and long flights. 

The fireworks pull Josie out of her thoughts, capturing her attention. At some point during the show, Morgan wraps his arms around her, tugging her more firmly against him. “You mentioned something about not liking what you have under that hideous tank top. Would I really not like it?” he whispers into her ear.

Josie shivers, the want that rushes over her still strong as when they first started dating. “Well, it’s quite patriotic. If you don’t like my tank top I doubt you’ll like the white lace I’ve got on underneath. And who could leave out the American flag panties?” Josie murmurs in his ear, keeps her voice light. Morgan’s arms tighten around her, and he groans in her ear.

“Not sure I totally hate those, babe.” Josie gasps at the sting of Morgan biting her earlobe. “But you should definitely show them to me to make sure.”

Josie turns her head to meet Morgan’s eyes and sees how dark they are. She nods and they sneak into the house. No one notices that they are gone, everyone entranced by the fireworks and the noise. The moment Josie is inside and away from the sliding door, Morgan pulls her into a kiss, insistent and demanding her attention. His fingers tangle in her dark hair, trying to pull her even closer. Josie wraps her arms around Morgan’s neck, trying to get any kind of leverage possible. Morgan drops his hands to he waist and lifts Josie. She lets out a little squeak but wraps her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back. Morgan doesn’t break the kiss as he walks them towards the stairs, exploring every inch of Josie’s mouth. In the back of her mind, Josie is impressed with Morgan’s ability to navigate her house while otherwise occupied. But the way Morgan kisses her steals her attention back quickly.

Without warning, Morgan tips Josie forward and she lands on her bed. Morgan stands above her, eyes roaming over her body. Her tank top was shoved up around her ribs and her shorts don’t leave much to the imagination. Josie wills herself not to blush, remembering that this is Morgan and he’s seen her in less but the heat of his gaze draws a flush to her cheeks despite her efforts. 

“Clothes off Josie. Let’s see what’s underneath that tank top,” Morgan orders. Slowly, Josie lifts the hem of tank top up and pulls it over her head. Morgan makes a noise, seeing the white lace of Josie’s bra and how it stands out against her tanned skin. Josie lifts a hand to run a finger along the lace, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She looks up at Morgan through her eyelashes, gauging his response. 

“You sure you like what you see?” Morgan makes a noise like he’s been hit into the boards, hands reaching out to touch her. He runs a hand up her leg, featherlight and teasing. He plays with the hem of her jean shorts, eyes roaming across her body.

“Off. Shorts off Josie,” he demands, voice rough. Josie quickly unbuttons her shorts and tugs them down. “You weren’t lying about flag underwear huh?” Morgan asks, meeting her eyes. Josie shrugs trying to stay nonchalant. Morgan sinks to his knees, holding her gaze. “Well, it is the 4th. Guess a good way to celebrate is to really taste freedom. Don’t be too loud, the fireworks will be over soon.”

Josie opens her mouth to ask Morgan what the hell he means but before she can form any words, he’s tugging her panties town and pressing a kiss to her clit. Josie gasps instead and Morgan lifts his head. He shushes her before ducking his head again, licking at her folds and running his hands up and down her thighs. Josie leans her head back on the bed and arches into Morgan’s touch, letting herself get lost in it. He licks more deliberately at her clit, paying close attention to it. Josie gasps and brings her hands to settle in his hair.

“Mo, more. I need more,” she breathes out, guiding his head lower to where she wants him. He licks into her, stiffens his tongue to give her something to grind against. She moans and his hands still, settling on her hips. He slowly drags a hand down, letting his fingers tease her clit while he continues to lick and bite at her. Josie’s eyes slip closed and her hips make aborted moves, grinding down on Morgan’s face. He knows her so well, knows exactly what to do to make her lose herself in the feeling. Which is why she lets out a yelp when he unexpectedly pushes a finger into her. He wraps his lips around her clit as he crooks his finger and Josie lets out a long moan. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet? Or do you want everyone in the backyard to know exactly what we’re doing?” Morgan asks, voice low. His finger has stilled inside her, but Josie can feel a second one resting on her folds. Josie removes one of her hands from Morgan’s hair and brings it up to her mouth. She knows it’s the only way she’ll stay quiet. He nods, clearly satisfied with her plan and ducks his head back down, wrapping his mouth around her clit. Josie’s back arches as he sucks on her clit and adds a second finger, scissoring them to stretch her. She bites down on her fist to stop a moan and grinds her hips down. She knows it’s a silent plea for more and Morgan knows it too. He moves his two fingers in and out of her, scissoring them and curling them up but she doesn’t come any closer to coming. It’s building, but this isn’t enough. 

But as though he can read her mind, Morgan adds a third finger and sucks hard on Josie’s clit before she can tell him anything. Her back arches and hips grind down, and she’s definitely left bite marks on her hand from choking off her moan. Morgan crooks his fingers inside her and she’s so close. She grinds down on his face again and Morgan takes a breath before once again sucking on her clit and spreading his fingers inside of her.

Josie bites down on her fist again but a small squeak escapes her as her orgasm shakes through her. Morgan keeps moving his fingers in her, drawing it out until she’s tugging his hair to get him off her clit. He slowly pulls his fingers out and climbs up towards her, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Morgan breaks it off with a moan and mutters, “Fuck. Josie I just-can I jerk off on you?” Always the gentleman, always asking and never assuming. Josie nods and rests her hands on Morgan’s sides. She traces aimless patterns on his skin as he wraps a hand around his cock and hisses in relief. He wastes no time, setting a fast rhythm and jerking himself off hard. Josie brings her hands up to his face, dragging him down into a searing kiss. 

“Come on Morgan, come all over me. Mess me up and mark me as yours,” she growls in his ear. He whimpers and she can feel his arm moving faster. She kisses and bites at his neck, careful enough to not leave a mark. Wedding season is in full swing and no one needs a visible hickey in those photos. So she bites lightly before capturing his mouth in a rough kiss, sucking on his lower lip. Morgan lets out a moan and Josie feels his come spattering on her stomach and chest. They both collapse on the bed and Josie’s never been happier to be a hockey player, it makes Morgan’s weight on top of her more bearable. 

They lay there for a moment, catching their breath and just enjoying being wrapped up in each other’s arms. A boom from outside reminds Josie of their guests and the firework show. “We should get back downstairs. Though, I need a new bra. Nice aim there buddy,” Josie gripes, shoving Morgan off her.

“Needed to mess you up. Aim becomes a secondary worry when that’s on the table,” Morgan shrugs. 

Josie rolls her eyes as she levers herself off the bed to find her clothes and replace her bra. Finding the time to wash the stains off it will be difficult with guests in the house, but it’s not the end of the world. It’s as she’s pulling on her flag panties that Josie remembers something Morgan said earlier. “Hey Mo,” she calls and he turns towards her, “how does freedom taste?” she asks, wiggling her hips.

Morgan laughs and meets her eyes, “Tastes delicious sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a pretty belated 4th of July fic! This fits into a bigger universe I'm planning and working on. Obviously, there's an established relationship here but the next thing I post in this 'verse will be how that relationship came to be. I just couldn't resist 4th of July smut. 
> 
> Talk hockey with me here: https://fullstrengthhearts.tumblr.com/


End file.
